Cheat
by Xanderrocksthehouse
Summary: Buffy and Xander seem happy together but Buffy is about to find out that things aren't always what they seem. Xander cheated on Cordy years ago so is he doing it to Buffy now. Just something easy and fun I wrote over a few days. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Cheat intro

This is my latest work. Just another brain fart. I hope you enjoy it. If you are a person who is a stickler for time lines then this might not be the story for you. It's just something meant for fun and not to be taken seriously. I rated it Teen for language. There isn't a lot of swearing. Only in places I found it needed for the scene. You have all been warned. All of that being said ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, fellow Bander fans I present to you CHEAT


	2. Cheat 1

Xander pulled on the blanket wanting to get his fair share but Buffy had a death grip on them that wasn't relinquishing any time soon. He groaned at Buffy.

"Come on don't be a cover pig." Buffy didn't even blink an eye.

"It's cold. You got enough covers." Xander shook his head and laughed. "Fine I got to get up anyways." His phone rang out and he rolled over grabbing it. He sighed and got out of bed. Buffy sighed finally opening her eyes sitting up.

"Who the hell calls so early on a Saturday morning?"

"Just go back to sleep I'll take this in the hallway." Buffy smiled and laid her head back on the pillow. If there was anything Buffy loved it was the weekend. It was all the sleep she could ever want and then Xander made breakfast for her. They had been dating now for 9 months and Xander was everything she could hope for in a boyfriend and more.

Sure enough she stayed in bed for another hour until the faint smell of bacon wafted up the stairs. It was an internal battle of sleep vs. hunger. She knew the way this would go down. Her bed was nice but it couldn't hold a candle to anything that was waiting for her down the stairs. She buttoned up her pjs and skipped down the stairs. Willow was sitting in front of a plate of eggs and pancakes and hashbrowns at the table.

"That breakfast smells pretty good." Willow smiled "Xander made it for me" Buffy brow furrowed.

"Really he made breakfast for you? Sure it's not for me." Willow smirked and didn't stop eating.

"Well I'm pretty sure this one is for me cause the other one on the stove has bacon on it and the whole Jewish thing kind of makes that a non issue." Buffy smiled relieved grabing a pot holder and the hot plate from the stove.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world." She looked around wanting to thank him. "Where is Xander?"

"He said he just needed to run to the construction site. Wouldn't take long. Dropping off paper work or something." Just then the front door slammed as Dawn came running in crying. Dawn ran in to the kitchen.

"All men are pigs." Buffy wasn't sure what to say or how to respond.

"Well Good Saturday morning to you." She stood up and went to her sister. "What's wrong Dawn?"

"Scott was cheating on me. Jancice caught him making out with that slut Jessica Thatcher at the movie theater." Willow stood up and went to Dawn and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Dawnie. College boys are stupid but it will get better." Dawn sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Seriously? You are going to try to convince me that men are worth it?" Willow sighed realizing that it was a little hypocritical.

"Okay maybe Buffy is the one who should be telling you this." Buffy smiled and looked at her sister.

"It's true. There are good men out there. Men who won't cheat." Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled away flopping down in the chair at the table.

"Really? Every guy cheats Buffy every man. Doesn't matter who it is. You think they are good guys and then they rip your heart out. " Buffy pattted her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Not all men cheat. Some day."

"Buffy stop. I know you are trying to be nice but it's a lie. Name one guy out there. One good man who won't cheat."

"Fine. Look at Xander. He is as loyal as a puppy dog. I know he'd never cheat on me." Dawn was angry and hurt and cried through her tears.

"That's a total load of crap. I mean he cheated on Cordy and everyone thought he was such an amazing guy." Willow felt a little awkward but wanted to defend Xander who wasn't there to defend himself.

"That cheating was a two way street. I mean it wasn't entirely his fault." Dawn shook her head.

"What pissses me off the most is how stupid I was. Their was so many signs but I was stupid to all of the cause I loved him." Buffy sighed a little annoyed Dawn attacked Xander but knew she was in pain and saying things she didn't mean. She figured she could draw the attention off Xander.

"What kind of signs Dawn?" Dawn turned around looking at her sister.

"Well he stopped taking phone calls when I was in the same room with him. He'd step outside so that I couldn't hear who he was talking to. Then he'd make these stupid excuses why we couldn't hang out. He told me he had football practice but he'd never take his equipment with him. " Buffy sighed taking Dawn's hand patting it trying to comfort her.

"Well Dawn you will be smarter from here out." Dawn stood up angry.

"I have to get rid of everything he ever gave me or anything with his picture on it." Just then the back door opened as Xander came in. He saw the tear trails running down Dawn's face and knew some thing was up.

"Hey Dawn what's wrong?"

"MEN." With that she turned around and went up to her room. Xander stood therir not sure what was going on. He watched Dawn run up the stairs then out of sight.

"What was that?" Willow looked at Xander.

"Dawn's boyfriend cheated on her so right now you are playing for the enemy team." Xander sighed feeling bad for Dawn.

"Maybe I should find Scott and beat the hell out of him." Buffy laughed and turned around facing Xander.

"That is sweet honey but A you'd end up in jail. B I am the one who doles out the physical abuse and C Dawn needs to work through the man hating phase. It's kind of girl thing. It won't last long but for now you are in the enemy camp and until she passes the phase nothing you do is gong to help." Willow nodded in agreement.

"She makes a good point." Xander sighed knowing he will just have to be the bad guy for a while. Buffy in the mean time turned her attention back to her breakfast She picked up her fork and started eating. Buffy smiled swallowing her bite then looked at him.

"Thank you for the breakfast. " Xander kissed her cheeck then sat down across from her.

"Just taking care of my girl." Willow got up taking her plate to the the sink wanting to make sure Dawn was okay.

"I think I'm just going to go check on Dawn make sure she's alright." With that she left. Buffy looked at Xander.

"So where did you take off to?"

"Oh just some weekend construction foreman stuff. I had to turn in the time sheets and finish schedules but I got most of that done so we can spend the day together. We can make today Buffy Summers day. We'll do what ever you want." Buffy smiled and leaned forward giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You are such a good boyfriend."


	3. Cheat 2

Buffy bounced up the stairs stepping in to Dawns room. She wanted to check on Dawn. She opened the door and stepped in. Dawn turned to her and sighed. She was still in obvious pain but was a little clearer headed.

"Hey Buffy. I'll tell you what I told Willow. You don't have to keep checking on me. I'm okay." Buffy stepped in the room walking to her sister.

"I know you are okay. Just my job as big sister to worry about you."

"Scott isn't worth all those tears. I'm done with him and I'm done worrying about him."

"Xander and I are going to the mall but if you want we could have a girls day."

"No you should go. I wouldn't be much fun."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's fine." She turned and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Earlier?"

"What I said about Xander. I was just angry and hurt. It wasn't fair. Xander is a good guy. I just was angry at all men and he fell in the line of fire."

"You'll find someone some day Dawn. Someone who will turn all of those frowns in to smiles." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I don't even want to think about that right now." Buffy stood up and gave her sister one last hug,

"If you need anything just ask." With that Buffy spent the next hour getting ready. She took a shower and put on some make up. She wore a nice sundress and wore her hair down. When she came down the stairs she was looking around for her boyfriend. "Xander?" Willow pointed to the porch.

"He's outside." Buffy walked out smiling and saw Xander on his cell phone. Xander made eye contact with her and smiled he put his finger up telling her it would be just a second.

"Yeah I really got to go. I will call you later and we can discuss the details." He hung up his phone and looked at Buffy. "So are we ready to start our day?"

"Whom were you talking to?"

"Oh just work stuff. Nothing exciting."

"I thought you did all your work stuff."

"Well I was talking to my site manager about some overtime stuff. If I want to keep my baby satisfied then I need to be able to afford big shiny diamond rings and fast cars." Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Really, Cause you spend oh so much money on me as it is."

"Hey when we went to the movie theater who sprang for the big bucket of popcorn."

"Oh Mercy Me you are the big spender." Xander put his phone away.

"How is Dawn holding up?"

"She's broken up. It's just another teenage girl anxiety."

"Glad we don't have to deal with that anymore." Buffy smiled in agreement looking at Xander.

"So let's hit the mall. I hope you are feeling strong. Many a boyfriend have not been able to keep up with Buffy the Salesgirl slayer."

Buffy moved from store to store while Xander imitating a pack mule carried the bags for her. He fueled up on soft pretzels and orange Julius's to keep him strong. They were half way through the day when Buffy pointed at Yonkers.

"Let's hit there next. I want to see if they have that blouse I saw last time in my size." Xander was about to say something when his phone rang out. Xander pulled out the phone just enough to read the caller ID.

"Crap I have to take this. But you should go. I'll be right behind you."

"I can wait."

"No go. Really it's alright." Xander pulled out the phone answering it. "Xander Harris here." As Buffy walked off she could have sworn she heard the voice of a woman in the other end.

As she walked to Yonkers she couldn't help but think of what Dawn said. When you are in love it makes you blind to what is obvious. She was in love. The fact was she was in love with Xander and her judgment towards him would always be slighted. So she thought about the facts.

Xander had been taking a lot of his calls in private. He had been spending a lot more time away from her telling her that he had to work at the craziest times of the night. Xander also had cheated once in his past. Buffy shook her head.

No she didn't want to think of her boyfriend that way. Things were better between them now then they had ever been. She walked in to the store waiting on Xander.

20 minutes had passed and still there was no sign of her boyfriend. She waited and waited and waited and finally decided to go looking for him. She walked back towards the footlocker when she saw him.

He was talking with a tall gorgeous brunette. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Buffy froze hiding behind a pillar but peeked out to keep an open eye on them. Xander stepped to the woman pulling her in for a hug. Buffy could feel her blood ready to boil.

She didn't know who this hussy was but the fact that she was trying to steal her boyfriend made her an instant enemy. She made a fist and continued to watch. The woman pulled away from Xander and before long she left. Xander reached in to his pocket pulling out his cell phone. Buffy's phone rang out immediately she knew it was Xander calling to find out where she was. She ducked behind the pillar and answered her phone.

"Uhm Hello."

"Sorry hon that took longer then I thought but I'm ready so where are you?"

"Where am I?" She didn't want him to know she was spying and saw everything. "I'm kind of tired of shopping so I am on my way to the car. Can you meet me there?"

"See ya there." With that she hung up the phone. As Buffy walked her mind started to reel. She wasn't ready to find Xander guilty just yet. After all it was just a hug. Maybe she was a co-worker. She needed more information before she was ready to convict him.

Information meant it was time for detective Buffy to get to work. She hated the idea of treating Xander like he needed to be investigated but too many of the facts didn't line up. She took the East Exit and walked to the car beating Xander there. Xander smiled at her.

"You are leaving so soon. The mall still has shoes inside." Buffy smiled but found it a little hard to laugh.

"Just kind of tired. Plus I want to get home and check on Dawn."

"Make sense." Xander put the bags in the trunk and opened Buffy's door for her.

"I just feel so bad for my sister. I mean she was cheated on."

"Poor Dawn. I mean she deserves better then that."

"Exactly. I mean what kind of man cheats on someone he claims to love."

"I don't know Buffy." He quickly changed the subject. "I was thinking we could go out tomorrow night."

"Out?"

"Yeah I want to hit Tacovilla"

"Ick what do you see in that place it is so awful." She made a face thinking about the disgusting food. It was the sight of their first date and Buffy's mistake. She told Xander she heard good things but she was not impressed.

"Hey I got a coupon. Besides they do the Mariachi band on Sunday nights. It will be fun. Come on." She rolled her eyes obviously less then thrilled.

"What ever." He smiled taking it as a victory. Buffy was less then enthused with Tacovilla but wondered if it was just about changing the subject She asked him about cheating and he immediately changed the subject. The little voice in Buffy's head was getting louder by the minute and a part of her worried if she was losing the man she loved.

They pulled up to the house and Xander helped Buffy carry her bags inside. He kissed her check. "I'm just going to get a quick shower." Dawn came in to the room picking up a couple of the bags to look through them.

"So what did you get? Anything worth borrowing?" Buffy shook her head.

"Excuse me I haven't even worn them myself yet. "

"Oh come on it's not like I would ruin anything. Besides it would look better on me then it does on you."

"So you go from stealing from the mall to stealing from me?"

"Hey klepto girl days are well past me it's just" Xander's phone that was sitting on the counter rang out interrupting Dawn. Buffy reached for the phone answering it.

"Hello." The female voice on the phone raised Buffy's suspicions.

"Is Xander there?"

"He's in the shower. May I please ask who is calling?"

"I will call back later. Thank you."

"Wait I want" But it was to late she hung up the phone. Buffy looked at the name on the screen. Buffy growled, "Who the hell is Allie Hamilton." Dawn confused looked at her sister.

"What's going on?" Buffy angry put the phone down.

"I need to kill something." She went to the weapons chest taking out an axe. "Tell Xander I went out on patrol." Dawn could tell something was bothering her sister but also knew better to get in front of the path of destruction. As Buffy left she sighed.

"Be careful."


	4. Cheat 3

Buffy had come home later that evening. She had burned off a lot of her rage. She had questions to ask Xander. She wasn't ready to explode on him yet. Killing 2 or 3 vampires helped burn off a lot of rage. Willow was sitting on the couch reading a book as she came in.

"Xander I'm home." She called up the steps but Willow stopped her.

"He's not here." Buffy's brow furrowed angry.

"Where is he?"

"He said something about work. " Buffy gritted her teeth.

"At 11 PM." She stormed to the hall closet to find his toolbox sitting on the floor. "That son of a bitch." Willow looked up and saw the tools.

"He lied to you?"

"I'm going to kill him. I can't believe he would do this."

"Lie to you about work?" Buffy sat at the chair burying face in her hands.

"He's cheating on me."

"Buffy he wouldn't' do that to you. I mean he loves you."

"He loved Cordy and that didn't stop him."

"Oh come on. I don't think he really loved her and you most certainly aren't Cordy."

"How else do you explain it? Every time he gets a phone call he takes it out of the room. Then I saw him today at the mall hugging this woman. She called him earlier. When I asked who it was she hung up on me."

"That does seem strange but still you should give him a chance to explain."

"This just hurts so much. I never thought." She shook her head and just kept quiet. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Willow.

"What? You never thought what?"

"I just never thought he would do this to me. I mean everything about us was happy. I didn't see this coming. He tells me how much he loves me and how when I'm not with him he is missing me. I thought we were in a good place. Every day was better then the next. I've never been happier and then this hits me."

"Are you going to dump him?"

"I don't know. I know I can't let it continue. I love him to much to share him." She stood up and took a deep breath. "Don't' say anything Willow. I'm going to talk to him about it."

"When?"

"We are having dinner tomorrow night. I'm going to tell him I want an explanation. I might be able to forgive him but I need to get everything out in the open."

Xander arrived home just after 3 pm. He got in the bed next to Buffy exhausted. He tried to be quiet as to not disturb her. She heard him come in and felt him get in to bed but she just pretended to sleep. He had to be at work at 7 in the morning so he was eager to get any sleep he could.

He slept three and a half hours getting up just in time for work. Buffy still was sleeping so he rolled over and squeezed her shoulder yawning. "Hey hon I have to head to work." He kissed her check. "I'll see you tonight.'

She yawned "Have a good day at work Xander." The day seemed to drag by. All day she wanted to talk to Xander and ask him about what was going on Finally he called only to tell her that he couldn't come home for lunch.

"Hon I gotta make this quick. We are setting the I-beam right now. I'm going to be here the rest of the day."

"So you are cancelling TacoVilla?"

"No. I'll be off in time for that but need you to meet me there."

"Xander I really need to talk to you about something I."

"Shit they are setting the beam. I have to go." Just like that the line was dead and Buffy gritted her teeth angry. Maybe he knew that she knew and if he didn't give her time to accuse him then she would forget about it. If that were the case he figured she wouldn't call him out on it somewhere public. He figured wrong.

She arrived at the restaurant looking at the hostess. The hostess smiled at her. "Table for 1?"

"No? My boyfriend is on the way. I think he called ahead." The man smiled at her.

"Are you Buffy Summers?"

"Yes why?"

"He called and said he will be arriving shortly. If you will follow me." He took her to the ugly orange booth they sat at last time they were there. She smiled sliding in. "Thank you." She looked over the menu sighing.

She hated the place. It was such a dive and the food wasn't that good. She didn't get why Xander wanted to come here. It only made her angrier. She looked over the menu trying to decide what looked good.

"Sorry for running late." Buffy looked up to see Xander standing in front of her. He was dressed in a blazer and tie with some nice slacks.

"It's okay. I just got here." She looked him over. "So you were setting an I-beam dressed like that?"

"No I changed before I arrived. I brought the clothes with me this morning." He slid in to the booth feeling a little nervous. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at her. "You don't think I look good?"

"A little over dressed maybe. You seem nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"Done something wrong?" Xander laughed loud and a little obnoxious.

"Wrong. Ha ha that's ah that's funny." He smiled at her swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Xander we need to talk." She let go of a breath and sighed. "I know what's going on."

"What? You do? How?"

"I'm not an idiot I figured it out. Now if we are going to move forward we have to talk about it."

"You sound bitter."

"How should I sound? I find out the man I love is fucking cheating on me."

"Cheating on you?"

"You know it took me a while. I didn't want to believe it. Dawn was right though. You see through the eyes of love so you are blind to what is obvious." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm not going to lie. It hurts. It hurts a lot."

"I'm cheating on you?" Suddenly the nervousness was gone and a little of his own anger was replaced.

"It started with the phone calls that you couldn't take when I'm in the same room with you. Then all the supposed overtime you were working. Then you didn't know but I saw you with her that day at the mall. How could you do this to me I trusted you. I trusted you more then I ever trusted anyone."

"You think I'm cheating." He shook his head.

"I saw her at the mall and then when you were in the shower yesterday she called your cell phone. I connected the dots. All the times you claimed to be at work but you left your tools behind." Xander bit his lip trying to grab a hold of his temper.

"And Of course I did it right. I mean I've cheated before. We both know people don't change. I'm the same guy I was back in high school so you know once a cheat always a cheat."

"You don't get to do this. I was the one wronged here. You cheated. I'm not the bad guy." Xander nodded his head.

"Yeah I did it. I'm guilty."

"Xander I want us to work but in order to do this I need you to tell me everything." Xander put his head down and sighed.

"Just for arguments sake lets explore an option. An option it might be if I hadn't cheated."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl that called me her name is Allie."  
>"Yeah I figured that out."<p>

"What if Allie was an Antique hunter."

"So you are in to Antiques now?"

"Now she's not cheap. I mean it's not just about having the money to hunt down what I was buying but money to buy it once she found it. So yes that would take a lot of over time. Working hours away from you. Every time I told you I was working over time I was. With one exception."

"One exception?"

"I had to drive to 5 hours last night because Allie was able to track down the item I was looking to buy and I had to drive half the night to get it."

"Okay I'll play your game. This antique you bought. What was it?" Xander reached in to his pocket and pulled out velvet red ring box. He set it front of Buffy then opened the box.

"Does it look familiar?" Buffy knew the ring immediately and suddenly she was hit with a twinge of guilt. "You didn't want any of us to know when you sold it to pay the bills. So I took it upon myself to find it and buy it back."

"Xander I." It was Joyce's wedding ring. It had been in the family for generations and it hurt like hell when Buffy had to sell it.

"I told Allie if she called not to talk to you because I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted today to be perfect. That's why I picked this place. This was the place of our first real date. I wanted tonight to be special. I wanted." Just then a mariachi band could be heard playing behind him. They were supposed to start playing once they saw Xander take the ring out. He forgot about them. Buffy looked at Xander.

"What's going on?" Xander spun around looking at them shaking his head.

"Stop. It's over. It's cancelled okay." He quickly took out a 50 and handed it to the man with the guitar. With that the music stopped and Xander shook his head.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. It was stupid." Buffy sighed she looked at the ring. She looked at Xander in his suit and they were in the place of there first date. She connected the dots right this time.

"You are proposing?"

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Xander please I'm sorry."

"I need some air. I" He sighed, "Can you find your own way home tonight I need to get out of here"

"Xander please stay here and talk to me. I'm sorry."

"You can keep the ring. I mean it was your mom's after all. It should stay in your family."

"Please Xander I." But there was nothing left to say. Xander was hurt and just like that he left. Buffy had twin trails of tears running down her face. She hurt the man she loved. A few hours later she wandered in the front door to her house looking an emotional mess. Willow looked at Buffy.

"I take it you had the talk with him." Buffy closed her eyes.

"I messed up big time." Dawn walked in from the kitchen and looked at her sister.

"What did you do?" Buffy broke down crying. Through her tears she told both of them about her suspicions. She told them about the amazing evening Xander had planned and how she ruined it. She finished the story telling them how Xander walked out looking like he had his heart crushed. When the story was done Dawn looked at Buffy feeling guilty.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't put the idea in your head or said those awful things about him none of this would have happened." Willow spoke up not ready to let Dawn take all the blame.

"It's my fault. I was the one who he cheated with all those years ago. If that hadn't happened you wouldn't have doubted him." Buffy shook her head.

"I was the one who doubted him. He didn't deserve that. He's always been there for me 100 percent. If there is anyone I can trust it's him and I screwed that up." Dawn sighed and took her sister's hand.

"You screwed up but there is a good side. Xander loves you. He might be mad now but he'll forgive you. It might just take some time."

"Maybe you are right but." Willow looked confused.

"But what Buffy? Are you saying it's over between you two?" Buffy wiped her tears and shook her head.

"No I can't let that be an option. I need to find a way to make this right. I need to show him I'm sorry and that I do trust him." Dawn sighed and took a deep breath.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know yet but I think I am going to need some help." Willow smiled at Buffy.

"Count me in. What ever you need I'm there." Dawn was next to chirp in.

"Right there with you." Buffy smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Okay I'm going to have to come up with something massive to make up for this. Something on a scale I've never done. I hope you two are ready."


	5. Cheat 4

It had been 3 days since the debacle at the restaurant. Xander hadn't seen Buffy since then but knew that couldn't last much longer. As mad as he was about her accusing him of cheating but he knew he had no choice but to forgive her. He loved her too much to be with out her. He figured after he got off work tonight he would stop by and talk to her.

For now though he was at the construction site. At lunchtime Dawn called his cell phone. Xander sighed putting down his sandwich and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Xander we are still on for tonight right?"

"On?"

"Xander I can't believe you forgot."

"I didn't forget Dawn. I mean. Just help me jog my memory."

"It's the re re dedication of the new Sunnydale high. We were all going to go together."

"All as in." Dawn interrupted sighing.

"Buffy isn't going to be there. She still pretty broken up about the Tacovilla fiasco."

"Dawn about that I am going to talk to her. I want to work things out."

"Hey that's between you two. I just want to know if I can count on you for tonight," Xander sighed shaking his head. He didn't remember telling Dawn he would go but that didn't mean much. With all the over time he had been working it wasn't the most uncommon thing to forget plans he made.

"Is Willow coming?"

"She's going to meet us there?"

"Okay I'll pick you up at 6:00"

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you then Dawn." He hung up the phone and went back to his lunch. The rest of the day he spent working. Xander told his crew if they worked hard today they could go home as soon as they made their daily goal. At 3:30 the last piece of dry wall was hung and 10 minutes after that the site was cleaned up and everyone was heading out.

Xander finished up his paper work and was out and hour ahead of time. He had been staying the last few nights at the Sunnydale motel. Since he had been living with Buffy he no longer had a place of his own. He was officially out of clean clothes so he hoped he could come home tonight.

He showered and shaved and put on his last clean polo shirt. The problem was it didn't go walking well with the track pants he had. He figured he could grab some of his clothes at Buffy's and do a quick change.

Just before 6:00 he walked inside looking around. "Hello Hello." He couldn't deny it was a little nerve wracking seeing Buffy for the first time since their fight, Dawn skipped down the steps.

"Don't worry she's not here."

"Kind of hoping she was."

"By the way you might want to open your eyes when you are dressing yourself."

"Hey it's not like I have a ton of clothes. They are all here and when I left I just had the clothes that were in my gym bag."

"Well get upstairs and find something respectable."

"Yes mamm." Xander skipped up the stairs going to Buffy's room He opened the closet door and pulled out his white button up shirt. Dawn stopped.

"Don't go with the white. The white is boring." He sighed and put his hand on the blue and she shook her head. "Come on really?"

"Why don't you tell me what you think would look nice." With out saying a word Dawn reached in to the closet and pulled out a violet button up. Xander looked at the shirt. "That is your sister's favorite."

"That's because it looks good on you. Now grab some slacks put it on and lets hit the road." She turned around leaving so he could change. A few minutes later Xander came down the stairs in the new clothes.

"Better?"

"Much better. You don't look like a homeless man."

"Well you are just a bag full of sunshine and puppies."

"Let's hit the road." Dawn followed him out smiling.

"It's nice that the students will be able to finally go to school here in town rather then have to drive to the next county."

"Don't get me wrong it's nice that they rebuilt the town. From a construction guy's perspective it's awesome. All the rebuilding keeps me working. It's been great making our lives here again I just wish they didn't have to choose the same exact location to put the school in."

"Xander the Hell mouth is closed. I think this will be the last time Sunnydale high rebuild."

"I hope you are right." Xander opened the car door for Dawn and started driving to the school. Xander pulled up to the parking lot thinking the school looked awfully dark.

"You sure we got the right night Dawn. It doesn't look like anyone is there."

"Maybe we are early." Just then Willow ran to his car tapping on the window. Xander didn't see her approach so he jumped as she surprised him

"Xander we got trouble." Xander opened the door and got out looking at Willow.

"What's going on?" Willow sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"Vampire nest. They cut the power to the school and have started taking the parents hostage." Xander shook his head.

"I knew it. I knew building this school here was a bad idea." Dawn got out of the car looking to Xander.

"What do you have for weapons."

"I have a couple things in the trunk. What we need is Buffy." Willow interrupted Xander.

"Already called her and she is on her way." Xander sighed hoping she got there quick but knew they probably shouldn't wait.

"Well let's go in and see what we can find out." Dawn sighed biting her lip.

"You want to go in with out Buffy." Xander popped his trunk grabbing a sledgehammer and a battle-axe. The sledgehammer was just equipment left over from the construction site.

"We don't know how long it will take Buffy to get here. Those people in there might not have time to wait. That being said Dawn I want you to drop back and tell Buffy we went in." Willow nodded in agreement liking the plan.

"Tell her we will be heading towards the library." Xander picked up the sledgehammer and handed the axe to Willow.

"So here we are back at Sunnydale high. The vampires have taken over the school and we are all that stands between the safety of those people and vampire buffet." Willow smiled slinging the axe over her shoulders.

"Just like old times." He laughed as they walked in the dark school. Unfortunately with out any light it was hard to see anything with in the school. He reached in to his pocket pulling out his cell phone hoping to use it as a flashlight as they walked.

"So Will where the hell are these vamps?"

"I don't know. I saw them through the window. They were starting to gather the parents together and were leading them somewhere."

Xander kept walking but so far found nothing. An ear-piercing scream could be heard from the hallway. Xander turned and sighed. "Search and ye shall find.

"Come on. That sounds like it came from the quad." Xander ran out east and through the cafeteria running outside to where the scream came from. Willow ran behind quickly. Xander barreled through the double doors running outside to the quad looking for the screaming voice. Willow stood by the doors as Xander stood in the very center of the quad.

The darkness was suddenly filled with light as Willow waved her hand 1000 tiny tea candles spread through out the quad lit up instantly. Xander turned around looking at Willow ready to ask what the hell was going on but she was gone. A familiar voice surprised him and startled him.

"Hey handsome." Xander turned back looking down the quad. He recognized Buffy immediately. She was wearing a simple knee length black dress with matching open toed sandals.

"Vampire situation?"

"Don't be mad at Willow and Dawn. I asked them to help me out. I need to tell a little fib to get you here?"

"About everything? Is there even a parent teacher night?" Buffy smiled and laughed a little.

"You don't remember half of the plans you make so that kind of works to my advantage." Xander nodded thinking.

"I really have to get a daily planner to keep track of everything."

"Xander there is a reason I had them bring you here."

"Buffy if this is about Tacovilla." She interrupted

"This is about that but it's more then that. First thing I need to do is tell you I am sorry." She took his hand and looked in to his eyes. "Through the years everyone has given me a reason to doubt them. You were always my one true thing. You always had my trust and for one stupid moment I questioned that."

"In retrospect Buffy if I see the situation and things might have looked a certain way. I just want to get back to the way things were."

"That's not what I want?"

"You don't want me back?"

"We can't go back to where we were. As a couple we can't stand still. If we aren't moving forward then what's the point?"

"So what is moving forward?"

"You know Tacovilla was nice. I get why you picked it. It had sentimental bearing for us. It was our first date." She put her hands behind her back and started to pace. "So I had to think of what place had sentimental bearing for us." She pulled Xander down to sit on the bench.

"So you picked the school?"

"Actually I picked this specific spot at the school." Xander covered his face slightly embarrassed.

"Why would you pick here. This is the sight of one of my epic failures. I asked you to the dance and you said no."

"Here is where it started. You showed me how you felt all those years ago and what you asked had to take a lot of courage. Even when you didn't get the answer you wanted you still saved my life that that night."

"Yeah I know and I get that but I still connect this place with rejection."

"Maybe after tonight we can change that." With that Buffy stood up and took his hand. "Xander Harris I love you more then you will ever know. I promise you if you give me another shot I will never doubt you again." She sighed and closed her eyes nervous trying to find the strength to do what she wanted to do next. She dropped down to one knee and picked up the small red box Xander had given her just a few days before.

"What are you doing Buffy."

"I promise you Xander I will work every day for the rest of my life so the next day is better then the last. I promise you that no woman will ever love you as much as I do now." She opened the box so the diamond ring sparkled in the candlelight. "Xander Harris will you be my husband." Xander smiled a little and stood up pulling Buffy up off her knees. He took her hand and the ring box.

"Of course I will." He took the ring out and slid it on to her finger. "I love you so much Buffy." He pulled her close and in to a soft longing kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as they embraced each other.

If ever there was one perfect moment this was it. Buffy could feel a single tear run down the side of her check. She had never been happier then she was at that moment. Just then a voice from the bushes called out.

"He said yes?" Buffy laughed at her sister.

"Get out here Dawn." Dawn came out and Willow came from the other direction. Xander looked at both of them.

"You two are pretty sneaky." He looked at Dawn. "So you were to make sure I ended up at the school tonight." He then looked at Willow "And you were to get me in to position." Dawn interjected wanting to make sure she got all the credit she received.

"I was the scream you heard also." Xander went to Dawn hugging her.

"You two are amazing." He then went to Willow hugging her. Dawn went to the side of the bench groaning as she picked up the sledgehammer Xander had ditched earlier.

"I don't' think you'll be needing this tonight." Buffy smiled at her sister and friend.

"I want to thank both of you very much. I owe you both big time. If it is okay with you though I would like to spend some time with my fiancé though so." Willow smiled taking the hint.

"Yeah I get it. We are out of here." She walked to Xander and hugged her. "Congratulations Xander." She hugged him and kissed his check.

"Thanks Will. We'll see you guys at home." With that Dawn and willow walked out the quad leaving the newly engaged couple. Xander smiled looking around at all the tiny candles.

"You want some help with clean up." Buffy laughed.

"God yes." She bent down picking up a small stereo with an ipod. "That can wait though." She pushed play on the iPod as the soft slow song filled the small area.

"You are just full of surprises."

"I wanted a night we would both remember." She put out her hand "Dance with me?" He pulled her close and rested her head on his shoulder. She swayed to the music just enjoying being in the arms of the man she loved.

"So how did you get access to the school?"

"Willow knew some people in charge and pulled some strings." He smiled thinking back to all those years the first time he saw her. "Hell mouth or not this place still has some magic in it."

"I still remember the first thing you ever said to me."

"Really?"

"You said can I have you."

"Well here it is years later and I'm asking again. Can I have you?" Buffy smiled and answered.

"Only if it's forever."


End file.
